


【嘉闻】似花还似非花

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 春分联文，详见lofter 春潮临海生 tag
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【嘉闻】似花还似非花

《似花还似非花》

生命只是一连串孤立的片刻，靠着回忆和幻想，许多意义浮现了，然后消失，消失之后又浮现。

（一）

一川烟草，满城风絮。

昨夜，雨又一次绵密地下了整晚。

本就容易嗜睡的春日，睁开眼后，窗外阴沉的天色总让人误以为还没到该起床的时间。于是，刚回归睡意昏沉，恼人的闹钟就在不经意间响起，催命般给他的鼓膜以不断的重击。

这就是这段时日，十五岁的焉栩嘉每天早上面临的困境——清醒或是好眠。而他做出的选择，自然都会造成对应的后果，准时或是迟到。

焉栩嘉多睡了一刻钟。

这一刻钟，并没有同他希望的那样，在路上节省下来。送他上学的车子开得再快，也抵不过路面湿滑的限制和越急越倒霉的定律，碰上了每个路口的红灯。总算卡点进了校门，本以为就此万事大吉，慢悠悠晃到楼梯口，却与悄然候在那里的年级主任不期而遇。

好在不止他一个人被抓包，那么整个早自习沦为听候“保证学习时间才能保证学习质量”这样的训诫就没那么无聊了。办公室里，不仅有几位别班同学作陪，连他的前桌也在其中。翟潇闻身上的浅色卫衣被雨淋湿了半边，也没当一回事，在年级主任背后垂首站着，还不忘趁整肃纪律的人说得上头，冲他眨了眨眼，指着自己卫衣上印的英文给他看，换得焉栩嘉没忍住笑，被单独拎出来批评。

“谨记：有人让你不爽的时候，皱眉需要42块肌肉，而给那个贱人一巴掌，只需要4块。”

说的挺好。

不过焉栩嘉没敢再笑，摆出一副虚心认错的样子，尽管听到的话依旧左耳进右耳出。

终于，早自习结束的铃声响起，赦免了他们。年级主任要求写下班级姓名，再三警告没有下次，才放他们回去。

留在办公室的日志本，干净的纸面上，“翟潇闻”三个字落在焉栩嘉的上方。两个名字拥有同样稠密的笔划，如同此刻，窗外遮天蔽日的雨幕。

第一堂课开始了。

四月潮湿的泥土气息，混着象征春日复苏的草木香，四处弥散，让坐在窗边的焉栩嘉有些困乏，悄悄缩在翟潇闻身后的视觉死角打了会盹，当然是不敢完全睡着的那种。

焉栩嘉不怎么喜欢现在这个季节。

不光漫天飘飞的柳絮令他鼻头发痒，怀疑暗地里是不是有人念着自己，也不仅春日让他更易贪睡，更主要的是，这个月是H中的友好学校——澳洲另一所高中的学生过来访问的时候，而他需要作为精挑细选的36个学生中的一员，无私地腾出房间与时间，帮学校树立一个好印象。

实际上，这是一种隐形强迫下的自愿行为。

直到很久以后，焉栩嘉才会想到要去反对这种上级不由分说把责任转嫁给下级的行为。而那时，他还是尽职尽责地接待来客，只敢和翟潇闻讲几句他的不满。

毕竟，翟潇闻于他还是不同的。他们会聊一些学习与消遣之外的东西。

而越了解翟潇闻，焉栩嘉越会萌生出一个令不熟悉他的人不会相信的念头。

他是有些想同翟潇闻互换人生的。

在收到一些羡慕的目光和讨论时，他想告诉那些人，他不值得。  
提及他们家所在的楼盘名称，就能通过学校招待外客的资格考核，不值得。  
还有接送他上学的车子，假日里游历过的风景……  
以上所有外物的好坏，都不值得。

因为他不过是被华丽外框框起的，一幅画着惊涛骇浪的油画。

人们只会夸赞它绚烂的色彩和精巧的笔触，没人在意平静画布上描摹的暴风骤雨。

（二）

翟潇闻的生活和H中的大多数学生没什么不同。

他住在学校附近有些年头的小区。到了夏天，碧绿的爬山虎会遮住大半的外墙。  
他每天早上在家吃完早餐，会走路来学校。起晚了的话，也会在下了第一堂课以后，跑去校园里唯一的那家便利店，买个紫薯面包啃。  
他的成绩还算不错，但也是跟他的努力程度成正比，没什么特殊之处。至于非要说有什么突出的地方，那就是歌唱得公认的好听，而这也是翟潇闻唯一觉得自己是天赋型选手的领域了。

可能是共情能力还算强的缘故吧，他也更容易感受到一些没人发现的情绪。

就像这个下午，翟潇闻能察觉得到，他的后桌情绪蛮低落的。不只是这个月月考成绩不怎么令他满意的缘故。  
想来都怪自己。为了让焉栩嘉开心点，不要老想着排名，昨晚晚自习结束还带他去吃夜宵。估计误了他们家严苛的门禁，回去后多半挨训了。

“好啦，别这么down了。带你去个好地方。”  
“不太想去。”

翟潇闻看不惯他那副沉沉的面色。不管焉栩嘉怎么拒绝，还是绕到他背后，用胳膊勒着他的脖子，让他跟自己走。  
“走走走，哥带你买点吃的就过去。”  
“怎么就’哥’了。”  
挣扎几番未果，焉栩嘉还是被怪力小翟拖走了。

这学期伊始，翟潇闻才拥有了自己的秘密基地。不是校园偶像剧里常演的天台琴房，而是理化实验楼里的一间实验室。钥匙是他参加竞赛科目的辅导老师给的。因为他住的离学校最近，周末可以帮忙早点开门。

有了这把钥匙，晚饭和晚自习之间，要是觉得呆在教室里闷了，翟潇闻便会一个人跑过去发呆。

但现在他得忍痛割爱，和焉栩嘉共享这个空间了。

谁让他心地这么善良？

翟潇闻这么想着，啃了一口手里的蛋黄肉松饭团。刚在校门口买的，糯米还带着温热，不是便利店里的冷团子。

实验楼不若教学楼，每日充斥着几千号正值青春的学生，聚了满满人气。里面的走廊甚至有点阴森，放在白日，走在其间都会有夜凉如水的感觉，何况现在，晚自习尚未开始，天色没有黑尽，月亮更全无踪影。

“这里怎么这么冷。”房间里的凉意着实有些重，焉栩嘉不自觉抖了一下。

“我把窗户打开。一会就好了。”翟潇闻经常来，有经验的多。

窗子开了，春夜的暖风一点点驱走密闭致使的寒凉。

这本来是每日，翟潇闻独享的难得偷来的一小时空闲。既然分享出来，当然不能白费。

“开心一点嘛。你看下面那么多人，考的没你好的多的是，也没有不开心嘛。”  
翟潇闻伸出两只手指，提起站在窗边同样咬着饭团的人的嘴角，帮忙制造了一个笑脸。

窗外，校园里人来人往，忙着奔走到下一个地点，没有人抬头。

虚假的笑容也是笑容。

“好了，没事了。”擦了擦手上的残渣，拍下那只手，焉栩嘉的心情松快了不少。他从口袋里掏出了手机。“我们玩一局吧。”

游戏里的时间总比现实中过得快。

“马上要上课了吧。”焉栩嘉抬头看了眼墙上的石英钟。  
快七点了。

翟潇闻没着急回去，放下手机，反而拽着他站到窗边，说等一会，绝对不容错过。听来倒像是魔术师在蛊惑观众，说什么“接下来就是见证奇迹的时刻”。

他得看看有什么不容错过的。

七点钟整。那一瞬，校园里所有的路灯都亮了起来。暖黄灯光为平时简洁肃穆的建筑抹上柔和的色彩。

翟潇闻侧过头看了眼站在身侧的人，收回了本想说的那句“看吧，我说的没错吧”。

他新剪的头发，自己很想伸手去摸一摸发梢。他的嘴角，看起来好像微微笑着的样子。

但愿所有的压力与不愉快，都散尽了。

“该上课了。”翟潇闻拍了下怔在那里的人，“下次这个点，要记得看呀。”

看灯光亮起的刹那，琥珀色包裹的校园。

焉栩嘉点点头，整个人终于生动了起来，推了翟潇闻一把，叫他跑快点，不能又被主任抓到了。

实验楼空荡的走廊里，他们狂奔着，笑着，跑到了与之相连的教学楼的平台上。飘零的雨丝打在春日轻薄的外套上，也有一些星星点点落于他们的发梢。最后，赶在老师进门前，他们溜进了教室后门，在自己位子上坐好，装出早就准备好上课的样子。

那个场景，就像后来一个周末的午后，焉栩嘉懒懒倒在沙发上，随手选的一部电影里的样子。  
投影仪运作着，眼前荧幕上人们手拉手奔跑着穿过博物馆，大笑着，对新加入他们的同伴，反复高声地喊，We accpet you, one of us！

他记得那时，他们笑得也一样开心。

（三）

第一次听翟潇闻唱歌后，焉栩嘉说，说不定哪天你可以当个偶像歌手，或者更进一步，成为真的歌手。

翟潇闻才想起虽然自己常和同学K歌，但还没有在他面前唱过。

焉栩嘉不怎么参加班里组织的娱乐活动。

沉闷和压抑在整个高中时代都是如影随形的。哪怕呆在最后一片清净地，他们也没有太多轻松的话题可以聊，索性安静对坐，放空一会也是好的。

那天是一个同往常一样的，在实验室追求清静的傍晚。昏黄的天色产生一种末世的错觉。

焉栩嘉刷着手机斜倚在窗边，刚想发条说说，是不是世界末日要到了，就听到翟潇闻随口唱起了《世界末日》。

想笑，来伪装掉下的眼泪  
点点头，承认自己会怕黑  
……  
想哭，来试探自己麻痹了没  
全世界，好像只有我疲惫  
无所谓，反正难过就敷衍走一回  
……  
我的世界将被摧毁  
也许颓废也是另一种美。

翟潇闻没受过专业训练，没什么技巧在其中，但他的声音很能打动人。

“你想过当歌手么。”  
焉栩嘉说完这句话他自己都觉得有些好笑，搞得跟他是什么梦想秀的导师一样。  
“想过啊。不过也就只能想想，当个爱好吧。”  
“那你以后想做什么？”  
“可能会去学计算机，钱比较多。”  
翟潇闻趴在实验台上，下巴搁在一只胳膊上面，另一只手划着手机屏幕，很乖的样子，像那只每天晚饭时分乖巧蹲在食堂门口等待投喂的猫。他们还拿火腿和牛奶喂过。

但这不是焉栩嘉想看到的。

他不应该和自己一样，安于其他人的安排。

“其实可以试试在唱歌平台建个账号。买个声卡什么的。”  
“等高考完了再说吧。”

就算是焉栩嘉觉得已比自己恣意许多的翟潇闻，也逃脱不了那两个字的重压。

“考完了我们组个乐队吧。你主唱，我吉他手。”  
“摇滚乐队么？”  
“当然是民谣了。我们又没有贝斯手，也没有鼓手。”

“看什么呢？”翟潇闻在厨房忙活半天，才想起来去找焉栩嘉帮忙，却发现他在厅里，正对着手机笑的开心。  
“你没收到么？上次来采访的那个人，他稿子写好了，刚发到邮箱，让我们试阅一下，看看有没有什么问题。”  
“给我看看。”翟潇闻一把抢过他手里的手机。  
“我还没看完，你拿你手机看嘛。”  
“我找不到放哪了。”

焉栩嘉试着把手机抢回来，却被他大手攥的结实，只好作罢。

小文的猫：春风拂面，积极温暖

撰文：YoRoll 态度音乐独家专访

“小文的猫”是一个双人唱作民谣组合，由吉他手焉栩嘉和主唱翟潇闻组成。两位男生，一弹一唱，清新自在，吸引了很多人来到巡演现场，和他们一起合唱。

今年三月，巡演来到重庆。这是组合的第二轮巡演，此次主题为“7 countdown”，来源于他们的第二张专辑——《七点整的琥珀》。

在讨论新作前，先简单回顾一下“小文的猫”的演艺经历：

2017年，发表第一首原创单曲《低温灼烧》，获得了一定关注度。  
2019年，推出组合首张专辑《恒温空间》，斩获最佳当代民谣专辑奖。同年，为青春番剧《36度》创作并演唱主题曲《我的体温上升0.6℃》。  
“我遇到过很多人。有人让我发烧，我以为那是爱情，结果烧坏了所有。有人让我发冷，从此消失在生命里。有人让我觉得温暖，但仅仅是温暖而已。只有你，让我的体温上升0.6℃。” 

“真不是在凑字数吗？百科词条还有专辑简介里抄的吧。”翟潇闻撇了撇嘴。  
“你往下看，后面写的还挺好的。就是那个……意义消失与浮现后面。”  
焉栩嘉抖了抖被子，终于找到了卷在里面的翟潇闻的手机。他看了眼屏幕，快到晚饭时间了。  
“晚上吃什么？”  
“吃馄饨。荠菜刚上市，我从妈那拿了馅，不过还没来得及包。”  
想到焉栩嘉不知道已经看了多少，翟潇闻就觉得忿忿不平。刚刚自己忙着和面，手都酸了，他倒悠闲，“我和她说了让嘉嘉包。你快去。晚饭不能吃太晚，不然会胖的和水泥一样。”  
被提及名字的猫咪好像听懂了一般，不开心起来，想从他手下逃离。  
“行，我先去弄。你别看太快。”

翟潇闻答应着，手指却有自己的想法，一手撸着挣脱不开的猫，一手飞快滑过了他们演艺经历的概括，翻到了焉栩嘉说的地方。

翟潇闻读完的时候，包好的馄饨也列了两排。大馅宽边，摆在一起有模有样，比焉栩嘉最早学下厨时包的质量好了许多。之前他包的基本每只都会漏，下到锅里，有的甚至会彻底散开。

翟潇闻还记得，那时他们刚开始做不被支持的音乐，从校园搬出来住，没有经济来源的情况下，只好尽量自己做饭。囤的速冻食品吃伤了之后，想着不如自己包一些冻起来。

“写的也不好啊。你刚刚看到哪就说好？”翟潇闻只管沿锅边丢馄饨，就这样一个个沉入滚水中。

“看到我们高考后打算组一个民谣乐队那里。”

“噢，后面更没法看。他前面写的那么青春疼痛，跟我们要BE似的，后面一下又变成热血追梦了。哪有那么夸张，我们很顺利的好不好。不行不行，得让他重新写。情绪铺那么多，太不专业了。我看也就抄词条的那部分还能看。”

尽管嘴上说很嫌弃这个稿子，翟潇闻还是存了下来。

因为有的事情不能明写出来，有的关系不能为众人所知。

他与焉栩嘉，在公众面前，只能被定义为同组合的合作伙伴。

而那些学生时代的悸动，惨淡年月的爱与陪伴，以及终于职业与爱人幸运地一锅煮，都被采访想要传达出的积极阳光、互相鼓励掩盖了，只留下一点微不可察的痕迹。

其实他们也没有翟潇闻说的那么顺利。

直到磨了近三年的《恒温空间》获奖，那之后，知名LiveHouse甚至影视OST的邀请才纷至沓来。

现在的状态，少不了籍籍无名时的人气积攒，还有一边忙大学生活，一边打磨第一张专辑的辛酸。但总而言之，才二十多岁，就可以站在舞台上，做喜欢的事，究竟是让人羡慕的。何况又是和相互喜欢的人，打造共同的作品，并让更多人听到。

他们终归是幸运的。

馄饨的皮皱缩成一朵朵花，馅料的玉绿色透了出来，和青瓷碗相映成趣。冒着热气的汤里浮着青绿的荠菜叶，吃了油的馅咬下去满口清香。

见他长长眼睫凝结了碗上蒸腾的水汽，翟潇闻又想起文中潮湿的天气。

“对了，你那个时候，怎么想起来要和我组乐队的？和他写的一样么？”  
所谓不想让他轻易放弃把喜爱变为职业的可能。

“一半一半吧。具体也说不清楚了。”  
有一只馄饨没包好，还是漏了点边灌进了汤汁，咬破后烫到了他。

话题就这么被岔开了。

很多话，对着不同的采访说了太多遍，会忘了本来的想法。就像为什么他们的组合会叫“小文的猫”，也不完全是因为恰好当时翟潇闻开始养那只英短。

而更多问题，甚至说不出一个答案。就像为什么他曾经不喜欢春天，现在却爱上这个季节。还有为什么他们会在一起。

大概是因为，那副惊涛骇浪的油画，早已在一支支歌中，变得温驯起来。

“来不及冻冰块了，吃个冰淇淋好了。”  
查了下处理口腔烫伤需要冷却，翟潇闻从冷冻室翻出一支冰淇淋来。  
“好。”  
“那稿子那边，我们怎么回他？就那样发么？”见焉栩嘉缓和了很多，他才想起了正经事。  
“其实，还是有点怪怪的。好像回忆录一样。”  
两人都从对方的眼神里发现了同样的疑惑。  
“不过等我们老了，可以找他帮我们写回忆录，绝对大卖。”  
“你确定那时候我们还没过气么？”  
“自信点，小嘉嘉。”  
“叫嘉哥。”  
翟潇闻将手附于耳边，装出没听到的样子。“他那个稿子里都是哥带你的好吧。”  
“要这么说的话，那必须得让他重写。我给他回个邮件。”

发件人： 小文的猫_official ( garfield_and_bill@xwdm.cn)  
收件人: YoRoll（yanqi.zhang@attitudemusic.com)  
主题：关于专访稿件后半部分的问题 周日 2022/03/20 18:59  
……

七点整，小区的路灯忽然亮了起来，将暗未暗的天色有了那么一小片温柔，粉白的桃花和婆娑的树影笼罩着他。同样也有春日里恼人的飘飞柳絮，害得下楼等外卖的张颜齐打了一个喷嚏。

邮件的提示音适时响起。张颜齐这才明白，为什么怎么也找不到用来参加焉然一潇春季联文活动的那篇了。

今晚不用重新码文是好消息，但坏消息是，该怎么解释呢？

FIN


End file.
